In the End
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: Natara's reaction when she see's Oscar with a new girlfriend. One-shot Hope you like it!


**To be honest, I never expected myself to write something like this because I hate Oscar, I won't deny it! But I've been thinking about where he may be now Mal and Natara are together. So this is a one-shot of how I think Natara would react if she saw Oscar with a new girlfriend. So I hope you like it! :D**

**Just before I start I thought I'd give you kind of a quick profile on Oscar's new girlfriend:**

**Name- Sara Lopez Age-30 Occupation- Dance Teacher**

**I'm hoping to update Mal Fallon PI very soon, I'm still in the process of writing the chapters so please bear with me. Anyway I hope you like this one-shot! :D**

* * *

You are now Oscar Santos

You stand in the doorway of a dance studio with a bright smile on your face, as you watch your girlfriend of one month. She stands with a little girl no more than the age of five in her little pink tutu, as Sara helps her straighten her arms as she slowly lifts herself from the floor on the tips of her toes.

**Sara:**" That's it Rosie! Very good sweetie, you're getting better and next week you can even show the rest of the class is you're up for it!"

The little girl smiles as she nods in agreement. Sara smiles then quickly turns to face the rest of the room and clasps her hands; gaining the attention of the other children.

**Sara:**" Alright everyone! That's it for this week but keep practicing and you'll all be pros before you know it!"

The children all sprint for their bags and quickly run passed you to get out the door, one by one to their parents waiting in the hallway. When the room is empty, you walk in and head towards Sara who's sat on the floor taking off her ballet shoes. She glances up and smiles as you extend your hand to help her to her feet.

**Sara:**" Good day?"

**Oscar:**" Not really, the whole day has kind of been a drag to be honest."

She narrows her eyes at you as she tilts her head slightly.

**Sara:**" Then why are you smiling?"

**Oscar:**" Because the only thing that kept me going, was the thought of seeing you."

Her face breaks into a smile and you notice a blush creep upon her cheeks.

**Sara:**" Well aren't you sweet."

**Oscar:**" It comes naturally I suppose."

**Sara:**" I'm sure it does."

**Oscar:**" Anyway how was your day?"

**Sara:**" Well, I finally talked to Lorna about my Latin dance classes and for some reason she said no. I mean it's in my blood so why shouldn't I teach it?!"

Sara sighs deeply and takes a seat on one of the wooden benches by the mirrors. You sit beside her and gently take her hand, getting a smile in return.

**Oscar:**" Don't worry about it, you'll figure something out. Lorna is probably just being stubborn because she's jealous that can't dance the way you can. You said it yourself; it's in your blood."

She nods then beams with a smile as she softly squeezes your hand.

**Sara:**" Can you remember our first date?"

**Oscar:**" Yes, I took you to a Salsa dance club. Which was a stupid idea given that at the time, I didn't know you were a dance teacher and completely made a fool of myself."

She laughs softly as a strand of her long dark brown hair falls cross her face. She quickly sweeps it behind her ear as she glances back at you.

**Sara:**" It was still fun though and you _can _dance better than you think you can. I could teach you if you wanted me too?"

**Oscar:**" No way! No thank you!"

**Sara:**" Awwww now who's being stubborn?"

**Oscar:**" With good reason! The answer is no!"

**Sara:**" Come on please?"

She flashes you a bright white smile, as her deep brown eyes light up to match. And with a defeated sigh, you cave in as she drags you to your feet. She turns on the music as a quick upbeat Latin sound flows through the speakers,she then rushes across the room and takes you by the hand. You stand side by side and she looks at you with a smile.

**Sara:**" Okay so first, bring your left foot forward then to the side and back, then the same with the right."

You imitate her actions, until she steps in front of you and brings your arms up, then softly places your hands on her hips. Followed by placing her own on yours.

**Sara:**" Don't forget to work your hips as you move your feet."

As the music continues to play, Sara starts to move again as she keeps her hands on your hips; guiding them to move to the rhythm of the music. You seem to pick it pretty quickly and of course being of Latin heritage may have helped too. You glance at Sara to see that she's looking at you the whole time with a smile on her face. The two of you continue to dance as you seem to lose yourself in the music, focusing all your attention on Sara.

* * *

You are now Natara Williams

After having dinner with Mal, you suggested that given the clear night, it might be nice to walk home. He agreed with a smile and the two of you walk hand in hand through the quiet streets. You glance up at the sky then down at Mal and smile sweetly. As you walk further down the street, you walk passed all the closed shops and quiet restaurants that are starting to close up for the night. Music catches your ears as you glance in the window of a dance studio across the street . You see a man and woman dancing together, the man you instantly recognize as Oscar. Mal notices that you've stopped walking and follows your gaze as his face falls; unreadable.

**Natara:**" Who's that?"

**Mal:**" Oscar's new girlfriend, Sara something errm Lopez? Yeah that's right, Sara Lopez."

You glance back to face Mal as he says this, so informed.

**Natara:**" You knew he had a new girlfriend and you didn't tell me?"

**Mal:**" Well I wasn't sure if you wanted to know."

**Natara:**" How long have they been together?"

**Mal:**" About a month I think."

You don't say anything; just turn back and watch Oscar as he dances with the woman. You remember when he took you Salsa dancing once, but you could never seem to get the hang of it. You see the smile on his face and something burns inside of you. Jealousy maybe? No that's ridiculous, why would you be jealous? You have Mal, your happy. But for some reason, something inside of you just feels strange. You watch as the music stops and the two laugh as they both sit on the floor, panting for breath. Oscar wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close as their lips meet in a tender kiss. At that point you look away and clear your throat, you glance at Mal to see that he's observing you with sad expression on his face.

**Natara:**" Come on lets go home."

You don't give Mal time to answer as you take his hand and continue to walk down the street.

* * *

When you finally arrive back at your apartment; an awkward silence hangs in the air as you sit out on the balcony with a blanket wrapped around your legs. Mal walks out to join you and sits in the chair beside you, he sighs deeply before taking your hand to gain your attention.

**Mal:**" It's okay Nat, I get it."

You screw your face up in confusion as Mal awkwardly rubs the back on his neck with his other hand, then glances back up at you.

**Mal:**" When you saw Oscar with his new girlfriend; you were jealous."

**Natara:**" What?! That is rid-"

**Mal:**" Natara."

You sigh in defeat.

**Natara:**" Okay, yeah I was... but I don't why."

**Mal:**" I do. You know a couple of months after my divorced was final, I saw Sandra with her new boyfriend. And I'll admit I was jealous, I felt like he'd stolen her from me but of course she wasn't mine anymore. She was a big part of my life and no matter what, I guess she'll always have a place in my heart. Just like I know Oscar will with you and I'm okay with that."

**Natara:**" You realize that this doesn't mean I regret what happened with-"

**Mal:**" I know."

**Natara:**" Because I do love you Mal, I really do."

**Mal:**" I know that too and I love you. Moving on is hard, I understand that but at least we can all move on knowing everyone is happy."

You smile and pull Mal close as you press your lips to his in a short but passionate kiss. As you slowly pull away, you move slightly so Mal can join you and wrap the blanket around the both of you to help fight off the night's chill as you look up at the stars. You snuggle into the warmth of Mal's body with his arms wrapped tightly around you. He was right. Everyone was happy, you were with Mal and now Oscar had Sara; and in the end... everyone was finally where they were supposed to be.

* * *

**Okay so writing nice things for Oscar was harder than I thought but I got there ****haha and had to add some Maltara in there just because of reasons! XD Anyway I really hoped you liked this please review! :D**

**Jade xx**


End file.
